


The First Time

by SaintJudith



Series: Earth 437125 [9]
Category: DCU, DCU (Comics), Green Lantern (Comics), Lobo (Comics)
Genre: Alien Biology, Bedroom Sex, Cunnilingus, Established Relationship, Humor, Lobo Has A Feeling, M/M, Mild Praise Kink, Penis In Vagina Sex, Trans Character, Trans Male Character, just one, like im not going to give lobo alien junk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-20
Updated: 2017-08-20
Packaged: 2018-12-17 16:02:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11854974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaintJudith/pseuds/SaintJudith
Summary: You won't believe who Guy decides to fuck now that he's treated his vaginismus.Vaginismus: The condition of involuntary contraction of the vaginal muscles making penetration painful and even impossible.





	The First Time

"Hey."

"Hey."

Guy and Lobo were sitting in Warriors. Lobo had finally come by for his promised drink. The bar was empty except for them. The usual patrons were out on patrol since there was no special event to draw them there. Sometimes Guy wondered if making the bar for superheroes only was a good business practice. Probably not. That's why Buck had started running tours of the Green Lantern memorabilia during the day. 

"We've been fucking for a while now, huh," Guy mused. 

Lobo looked at him over his drink. "Yeah. Like a couple of bunny rabbits." Lobo took another swig of his drink. "Gotta say I miss when you'd leave me wondering if I'd have any dick left by the time you were done."

Guy laughed. "And here I thought that green was my best look."

"Your facial hair when you were a red did leave something to be desired," Lobo admitted, finishing his drink. 

Guy rubbed a hand over his chin. "I'm Irish so sue me. A full beard was never in the cards no matter how much testosterone I'm on." 

Guy got up from his stool next to Lobo. He grabbed Lobo's empty glass and walked around the counter. Picking up a soapy rag, Guy started to wash the glass. Lobo watched Guy's slow and deliberate movements in silence. Guy smiled to himself, content as he ran it under the faucet. Placing the glass up to dry, Guy turned back to Lobo. "Do you remember what I told you the first time we fucked?"

Lobo counted off on his fingers, "No anal, don't stick anything in your vagina, blow jobs are good, and I can jizz on anything I want except your clothes."

"Well," Guy wrung out the dish towel, having finished. He slammed both hands onto the counter, his face close to Lobo's. "I've finished my physical therapy and I am ready to slide your dick into my pussy."

"Are we fucking down here or upstairs?" Lobo asked, not missing a beat. 

"Upstairs. Let's be fancy and actually use my bed."

Without another word Lobo had hoisted Guy back over the bar and thrown him across his shoulders. Guy was laughing. "Let me lock the door first. I sent everyone else home." Guy sent a green construct to the door while Lobo continued to make his way to Guy's apartment above the bar. 

As Lobo shuffled them into the apartment, Guy was glad to see Kat was taking a nap in her cat tree by the tv. The only pussy going into his room right now was his. Guy made sure to close the bedroom door before Lobo unceremoniously threw him onto his bed. They both started to undress. 

"Do you want me to wear a rubber?" Lobo asked taking off his boots. 

"Yeah, I got some stuff in here," Guy kicked off his shoes and socks as he opened the drawer on his nightstand, pulling out some condoms and some lube, placing them next to the string of power rings normally kept on his person. 

Lobo made a noise of acknowledgement, not bothering to put on a show as he continued to strip. Not that Guy wasn't enjoying the view. Lobo's vest and tank top had dropped to the floor before he decided to remove his chained weapon. It fell with a heavy clunk. 

Guy's eyes traced the plethora of body hair that covered Lobo's chest and stomach. A sight that he'd seen many times before, but was still enjoyable every time. Guy absentmindedly unbuttoned his own shirt as Lobo started to pull down his pants. Apparently Lobo had decided to go commando today. 

Lobo noticed Guy's gaze as he stepped out of his pants. "What? Were you hoping for a little flair?"

"Maybe a bit," Guy said taking off his own pants, revealing boy shorts with the phrase "abandon all hope ye who enter here" scrawled across the front. 

Lobo smirked, reading the underpants. "Well the Lil' Bo still has to come out so I think I can manage something."

Lobo placed one foot on the bed, making his crotch front and center. He pushed the hair away from the fleshy teeth going down the front of his groin like a zipper and began stroking them.

"For the first time in history," Lobo mock shouted in the style he used during his brief stint in the music scene, "the Lil' Bo will be performing in a very exclusive venue. The Guy Cave!" His teeth had softened enough so he could slip two fingers between them, pulling out his still flaccid dick. Lobo held it in one hand and started making small strumming movements on it with the other. He started to sing a guitar riff. Lobo's hand moved up and down the length in time with the strumming, which was becoming more and more pronounced. With his dick fully hard in his hand, Lobo gave three more strums moving his arm in a full circle. 

"Wooo!" Guy cheered from the bed, throwing the condoms one by one at Lobo. "Wooo!" Guy fell back in laughter. Lobo caught one of the condoms and began to put it on. "Encore!"

"Encore? The performance hasn't even started yet. That was just the tune up," Lobo said tucking the condom under the teeth, now around the base of his dick. Lobo climbed into the bed, propping himself up above Guy with an arm and a leg on each side. He leaned down a kissed his lips, his erection tickling Guy's thigh. 

Guy kissed him back, grabbing the back of his neck to pull him closer. His fingers rubbing through the base of Lobo's hairline in a way he knew drove him crazy. But Lobo was determined to keep the kissing slow and tender. 

He moved away from Guy's lips, softly kissing his jawline. He gave a quick suck near Guy's ear followed by a small bite on his earlobe, one of his pointier teeth scraping it. Guy let out a soft gasp, warmth spreading through him. 

"You're being awful careful with me today," Guy said, his hands still rubbing Lobo's neck. 

"Well, it is your first time," Lobo teased in his low growly whisper. "I thought I'd be nice." Lobo continued to lay kisses down Guy's neck. "Though I can always be a bit more determined if you want." Lobo leaned to one side and traced his free hand down Guy's torso, catching his clit through his underwear. Guy let out a moan of pleasure as Lobo palmed it without letting up on his neck. "Don't want to ignore the little guy just because a new spot is open for pleasure," Lobo spoke into Guy's skin. 

Guy whimpered as Lobo's hand slipped under the fabric, his rough hand ghosting along his clit while his teeth did the same along his neck. Lobo was trying really hard to make sure he hit all of Guy's buttons and it was working.

Guy could feel his mind fogging over with pleasure when Lobo pulled back. 

"We're going to want to move to the edge of the bed for this next part," Lobo said. He rolled off of the bed and stood on the floor. Guy felt himself being pulled to the edge before he could respond. He laughed. Things were always exciting when Lobo had an agenda. 

Lobo leaned between Guy's legs hanging off the bed, rubbing a hand down each thigh before hooking a couple fingers under the band of his underwear. Guy cooperated as Lobo slowly pulled them off. Lobo knelt in front of Guy's now exposed crotch and took in the view before saying, "Gorgeous as ever babe. I like the haircut."

Guy grinned with a good idea of what was about to come next. "Aw, you noticed," Guy teased. 

"Of course I did. It's one of my favorite places to put my face," Lobo smirked, looking Guy in the eye. 

Guy gave a soft smile. "And you look so good with your head between my thi–ighs!" The last syllable went high as Lobo started. Guy's legs startled, his heels hitting Lobo's back with a force that would leave a lasting bruise on anyone else but would heal on Lobo before he was done. Unphased, Lobo ran his tongue over Guy's folds and continued to stroke Guy's small erection with more force than before. His rough hand feeling pleasantly textured against Guy's senstive skin. 

Lobo knew he was doing good each time Guy's thighs squeezed tighter around his head. They pulsed with the rhythm Lobo had set with the expert movements of his hand and his tongue. He moved his tongue along the inner folds of Guy's labia, alternating sucking on them with the squeezes and pumps on his clit. His nose and mouth took in every sensation. If he wasn't careful he could come right there, full of the smell and taste of Guy. 

Guy's desperate moans made it to Lobo's ears through the pressure of Guy's thighs. This is where things usually ended for Guy, but tonight there were different plans. So Lobo licked his way up to Guy's clit, taking it all the way into his mouth before giving it a kiss on the tip. 

Guy watched with a glazed expression as Lobo pulled his face away. He could feel the flush running over his skin, hiding all but his most stubborn freckles from view. Guy let out a low hum of approval as he saw Lobo open the lube and apply some of the gel to his barely touched erection. He worked slowly taking some pleasure in Guy's steady gaze. 

"I could've done that," Guy said, his mind clearing a little. 

"But I know you like to watch." Lobo rubbed some of the excess off on his hairy thigh before moving Guy so his head was on the pillows. "Here. You've got so many of them you might as well use them during this next part."

Guy grinned. "Is it Lil' Bo's turn next?" he said in a sing song voice. 

"Gotta warm up the crowd first," Lobo said applying lube to two of his fingers before climbing back into the bed. He leaned over and kissed Guy again saying, "You can boo or whatever if the crowd's not feeling it."

Guy pulled Lobo back to him with both hands, giving him a deep kiss. "I will."

Lobo slipped the first finger between the folds of Guy's labia, stroking them gently. He continued to kiss Guy's neck as he teased the entrance. Guy felt warm and relaxed. So far so good. Lobo pushed the finger through with ease. There was no pain. 

"You doing good, babe?" Lobo asked, his mouth on Guy's jawline. 

"Yeah," Guy breathed. 

"You're doing so good. My shining star. My main man," Lobo continued as he twirled the finger around. 

Guy could feel himself heating up again, from the praise that left Lobo's lips and the small movements of his finger bringing him pleasure. 

Lobo slipped the other finger in with no resistance. There was no pain as Guy let out another hum of pleasure. Lobo grinned into Guy's neck, Guy's hand pulling him closer. "You are doing so good for me, babe. So good." Lobo slowly moved his fingers in and out giving time for Guy to adjust around him. He knew Guy had been working for months just to get to this point. "You're doing so good. I'm going to see if you can do a little better. I know you can because you're my top lantern."

Lobo started to scissor the fingers, spreading Guy a little wider. Guy arched under him. His arms pulling Lobo closer in. His voice was soft as Lobo continued to stretch him. "It's good." There was still no pain as Lobo stretched him wide enough to slip in two more fingers if he wanted to. 

"I'm— ready— for the— main act," Guy panted. 

"You're gonna have to let go of me then."

Guy obliged, trying to stay relaxed. Not looking as he knew Lobo was getting ready to slide his dick in. Lobo kept his two fingers going as he slid his knees under Guy's back, bringing his vagina closer to his erection. Guy could feel the tip close to the two fingers keeping his entrance open. He gasped as Lobo slid it in slowly. Guy had expected it to feel different than his dilators but this was much better. The warmth of Lobo's own erection was the best part. 

Lobo looked at Guy. He could see tears starting to go down his face. "Are you ok?" 

Guy nodded. He mouthed "Keep going," unable to find his voice. Guy had fantasized about this moment for years. This specific one for the past 15 years on and off. The general sensation, even longer than that. It was finally happening. He felt like he might cry, but then he realized he already was. He didn't care. He was feeling so many emotions right now, there was no way to keep them inside even if he wanted to. 

Lobo moved carefully, making sure not to slip out, as he repositioned so he was leaning over Guy again. He kissed away some of the tears on Guy's face. Guy pulled him in again, gasping out his next words already feeling a bit overwhelmed, "Fuck me. Fuck me as hard as you can."

Lobo smiled. "If you say so, babe." Lobo held Guy study with one arm and held himself steady with the other. He began to thrust, slowly but it was more than enough to have an effect. Guy quickly found himself grabbing onto Lobo's arm. Lobo's slowly quickening thrusts filling him with warmth and pleasure. "Oh god! Ohhh!" Guy cried out. He had never been fucked quite like this before. 

Lobo quickened the pace further, giving small notes of praise in time with the thrusting. "You're doing great, babe. So good. Better than I ever imagined." Though if Guy could even hear them over the sound of his own cries of pleasure was another question. 

Lobo tried to focus on steadying himself as he repositioned them once again. Sitting up and pulling Guy up with him, he allowed Guy to hold him close. Guy wrapped his arms around Lobo's shoulders, hugging him tight, as Lobo held Guy's hips, moving him into the thrusts. 

"Oh fuck!" Guy cried, his face close to Lobo's ear. "Oh god!" Tears were falling again. "Yes! Fuck! Yes!" It felt so good. "Oh god! I-I-I-!" Guy had a hand tangled in Lobo's hair. "I love you! Oh fuck! Yes!" There was a slight falter in the rhythm but Guy didn't notice. "Love you so fucking much!" He was so close. "I'm gonna- I'm gonna!" His toes curled hard, his legs quivering around Lobo. "Ohhhh!" Guy's orgasm filled him with warmth. Shockwaves of pleasure flowed over him. His grip slackened a little. 

Then he realized Lobo was still going. He moaned wordlessly, his oversensitive body firing on all cylinders. He could feel every hair on Lobo's body, every tiny twitch of his muscles, every bead of sweat. It was too much. He just moaned and held on as Lobo finished up. Lobo's dick twitched inside him, finally cumming. Guy fell slack, lazy with pleasure. Lobo toppled them over into the pillows. 

"Hey."

"Hey."

"Thank you," Guy whispered. 

"My pleasure," Lobo grinned, stroking the back of Guy's head. 

They laid like that for a while, Lobo's half hard dick still inside. Guy rubbing the back of Lobo's neck, while Lobo absentmindedly held his. 

"Whoa," Lobo said with a start. "Seems like the Lil' Bo has had enough outside time. That or it's time for round two. Either way this condom needs to come off." He slipped out of the Guy Cave and Guy's embrace, working to remove it. 

"Here, I'll throw it out," Guy offered as he got out of bed. "I should piss anyways." Guy took it and made his way to the bathroom. Lobo's eyes followed Guy's ass as he left. He noticed that the power rings were no longer on the nightstand. Rolling over, he saw that the string of them had fallen on the floor and partially under the bed. He hooked his finger under the string pulling them up. Immediately, he saw that Guy's star sapphire ring was glowing. Lobo quickly put it back on the nightstand and rolled away from it. 

His mind was racing. What Guy had said right before he came wasn't just the sex talking. Lobo had been immobilized by the Star Sapphires enough to know that their rings didn't react to lust all too strongly. When trapped in their crystals he'd seen visions of his space dolphins, not the various fucks he'd had in his lifetime. And for the ring to still be reacting that strongly without being in the same room as Guy... it hadn't even been worn. And then the fact that he had chosen him to fuck his pussy for the first time. He hadn't thought anything of it at the time except that he was a good lay, but it had to mean something now. There were plenty of others that he could've seen Guy asking. Those two earth Green Lanterns he'd run into a couple times, that ice lady he'd seen him look at longingly (though she seemed to be with the fire one now if their auras indicated anything), that metal superdude seemed to have some history with Guy, heck even one of the reds. Any of them could've been careful like he'd been. Though, since when was he this careful. And since when did he worry like this. Since when did he worry at all. 

The bathroom door opened, startling Lobo from his thoughts. Guy walked in still smiling. "Hey, is Lil' Bo hanging around still? I want to give it a kiss for doing a good job." 

Lobo smirked. Feetal's Gizz Guy was cute when he got silly post orgasm. Lobo frowned. Since when did he think like that. He looked down. "Nah, looks like Lil' Bo's done for now." His dick had retracted without him noticing during his panic. 

"Too bad," Guy said flopping back into bed. "It was a top performer today." Guy settled in next to him. "You did pretty good too," he added as an afterthought. 

Lobo let out a heh. "Thanks for the compliment."

"Anytime babe." Guy held Lobo's face and kissed his chin. Guy turned and rested his head on Lobo's chest, playing with his body hair. "I'm probably going to fall asleep soon. You don't have to stay but it'd be nice." Guy's words fell quieter as his sentence grew. Lobo's ears were able to pick out every word. 

"Get comfy then cause I'm staying," Lobo said surprising himself a little. Well, he had a lot of thinking to do for the first time in a long time. He might as well do it here, where Guy will probably grind against him in his sleep. Or at least, that's what he told himself was the reason he was staying.


End file.
